


whole lovely you

by akissontitan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Piercings, oh god does this mean i have to use the tag. UGH fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Hi Dragon Game fandom. I don't belong here sry if that's obvious.ANYWAYZ this was a commission from my lovely partnerRyefeaturing their best girl, their angle, their inquisitor Amalthea. If you wanna know more about her (you do, she's fukken adorable), hit them up!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentpluto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpluto/gifts).



> Hi Dragon Game fandom. I don't belong here sry if that's obvious. 
> 
> ANYWAYZ this was a commission from my lovely partner [Rye](http://agent-pluto.tumblr.com) featuring their best girl, their angle, their inquisitor Amalthea. If you wanna know more about her (you do, she's fukken adorable), hit them up!!

Amalthea found it hard to believe that, after _two years_ of her persistently bothering her boyfriend to get some kind of body mod, it was _Dorian_ of all people who had finally convinced him to do it.

Her coworker looked _so_ proud of himself, presenting Cullen to her with a smile so wide his waxed moustache almost touched his septum piercing. _She_ had done that procedure for him, _and_ slaved over the beautiful traditional ink covering Dorian's arms, now resting on her boyfriend's shoulders, and _this_ is how he treats her? By stealing a victory that should have been hers?!

It was hard to stay mad, however, when Cullen looked like such a kicked puppy, like he didn't _expect_ to feel some pain from a needle through his flesh. _Cute. Dork. Cute dork._

"So, are you ready to see my finest work?" Dorian crooned, stroking a loving hand over Cullen's cheek. Cullen himself looked far less amused, but for some reason, remained strangely quiet.

"Geez, enough with the suspense!" Amalthea whined, setting down her sketching pencils. Somebody's future watercolour rose tattoo was gonna have to wait. "Show me what you did to my boyfriend, you monster."

With a flourish of tattooed hands, Cullen took the cue to open his mouth. And stick his tongue out.

_Oh._

That watercolour rose was gonna be waiting _a while_.

" _Nooo_ ," she breathed, pushing herself up from her desk, "Cullen, holy _crap_ , you let him do this to you?!" She took his jaw gently in her hands, rocking up on her toes to get a better look. The piercing was obviously still tender, but the gold bar looked _amazing_ in his tongue, she never would have thought to use gold on him but it was _perfect_ and as soon as she was done fawning she was gonna have to give Dorian a raise.

"Itth thtill thore," Cullen managed, "he didn't thay it takth thix weekth to heal!"

"Aaw, my poor baby, c'mere," she giggled, swooping an arm around Cullen's neck as much as her stature would allow, "I'll take good care of you, okay? Big brave boy!" Amalthea booped his nose, and decided this was the best surprise Dorian had ever unveiled. _Definitely_ a bonus coming his way.

"You know," said piercer drawled, "after that six weeks is up, I think you'll _both_ enjoy that little stud."

Oh. _Oh._

As Dorian laughed delightedly at her sudden deep blush, she decided that she might have to fire him instead.

\--

Cullen found it hard to believe that after over _two years_ of being together, Amalthea was _still here_ , with _him_. It was ridiculous, frankly. She was attractive in a way that he could never pull off; ears pierced a hundred different ways and sprawling artwork covering her body. His own modification collection, which consisted solely of an easily-concealed and freshly healed tongue ring, paled in comparison.

Even without all the extras, he thought, as he skirted a hand along the hem of her shirt, she would still be a work of art.

"Cullen," Amalthea prompted, startling him from his thoughts and back to where he sat, topless on her bed, "everything okay?"

He nodded, squeezing her waist to encourage her closer. "Erm, yes, sorry. Just thinking." 

Amalthea, sadly more clothed than he, shifted into his lap. "About?" He could feel her smiling against his jaw, dotting soft kisses there as she cuddled into him.

Cullen bit his lip. _Not about how heavenly you are and how much I love you, that's for sure, haha!_ "Well. Uhm. This new accessory of mine. It's healed now, or, Dorian thinks it is. It doesn't hurt. And-- I was thinking, in part, about... if I could. Use it. On you."

He would have hidden his head in Amalthea's neck in embarrassment if she didn't beat him to it first. " _Cullen_ , oh my _god_ ," she drew out the last syllable as if it pained her, "I mean like, yeah?! Yes? If you're asking to- _y'know_ , I'm- _yes_!"

Cullen couldn't help his laughter. "God in heaven, how do we ever get around to doing anything when we're both so awkward?"

Amalthea balked, poking him in his exposed stomach. "I am _not_ awkward! I'm a businesswoman, a-and really good at making kids not cry while getting their ears pierced, and I- I can ask my boyfriend to go down on me like an adult!!" Her eyes screwed shut at that, the blush blooming behind her freckles inching towards a deep rose red.

Cullen was sure his own cheeks were faring little better.

"Well, uh, that's good. Good. Great. Um. Clothes? Off?" He managed, thankful when Amalthea nodded and removed her shorts, and then her blouse. Any composure Cullen may have hoped to regain was knocked back again at the sight of her, as she lay back on the mattress in only a pair of soft lilac panties.

_Art._

Cullen wasted no time adjusting himself, moving between her legs and forcing his slightly quivery hands to touch before he lost his nerve. His palms dwarfed her waist, tiny as she was, and he kissed a trail of old scar tissue down to the hem of her underwear. 

"You're- you're perfect, you know," he breathed, pausing with a cheek on her soft thigh to stare up at her. "Easily in my list of top ten most gorgeous girlfriends I've had."

Amalthea broke into giggles at that, swatting at his back with her foot. He shooed the limb away, but his eyes stayed on her; the way her chest moved when she laughed, how the ink on her arms twisted when she brought one to her face.

"Oh Cullen, you know just what to say to make a gal feel special." She hummed, letting her thighs spread a little further. A question.

Cullen answered with a soft kiss to her covered crotch, and fingers curling around the legs of her panties.

"Can these come off?" He barely finished asking before she was nodding, lifting her hips to help him.

He had called it a honeymoon phase when they first slept together. There was no way the butterflies in his belly would stick around for long. Surely, his composure would resurface eventually.

Two years, and he was still waiting.

"Cullen..." she half-whispered, half-whined, "please?"

He took a sharp breath and brought his lips to her thigh. "Would it be embarrassing of me to admit I'm nervous?"

She snorted at that. "You know you're not _actually_ a virgin, right? People just say that to tease you."

The kiss turned into a playful nip. "Rude!" He laughed, punctuated by another series of kisses. "I just mean, well. There's been a lot of build-up on this tongue ring thing. I don't want to disappoint?"

Amalthea sighed, fondly, at that. "I get it, but you were already good before, so it can only get better, right?"

He furrowed his brow. Only just _good_?

Another sigh from above his head. "I didn't mean it like _that_ , stop moping." She stretched, extending the leg resting on his back. "You have better things to do."

He grinned at her. "That's true."

Companionable, if slightly unsure silence settled over them. Cullen ran a hand over the outside of one soft thigh, keeping her supported, and let his kisses inch closer to her.

The first brush of sensation made Amalthea hum contentedly, which he was glad for, since it covered his own embarrassing sound. Nerves aside, he loved doing this to her. If they only _ever_ did this, that would probably be just fine.

Emboldened, he kissed her proper, mouth against the heat of her. Again, lower; drawing wetness from her to swirl around her clit. He mouthed at her with such ardour, losing himself in the act, that it was almost by accident when the metal in his tongue found her.

"Oh!" She squirmed, thighs twitching as her body tried to clamp them. "Oh. _Oh._ That's... yeah. Yes."

"Yes?" He repeated. The piercing felt heavy in his tongue, like when he'd first gotten it done. Looking up at her to see her flushed and laid out only made it worse, as if he were talking around molasses.

"Big yes," Amalthea breathed, "do it again?"

She didn't even have to ask, really. Cullen brought a hand to her core, spreading her folds to lick a broad stripe over her, and then another, ensuring the metal in his tongue stayed pressed against her.

He didn't pause to look, but he felt her back arching with each stroke, and took advantage of the angle to wrap his lips around her clit. Without fail, her thighs jolted, just as they did every time they did this, and Cullen had to resist a smile.

Above him Amalthea was all breathy moans and poorly articulated sounds of approval, and despite their situation, Cullen felt his heart go soft and fluttering. He reached his free hand up, edging along the outer of her hip until he found her fingers, gripped tight to the sheets, and intwined them with his own.

Her hand was warm and clammy, and he was dimly aware of her heels grating against his back. He loved her. _He loved her, he loved her, he loved her._

"Cullen, I'm-" she breathed, "close, I'm close..."

_I know,_ he wanted to say, _I've got you._ Instead he kept his mouth firm against her, fingers tracing down until he could slip one, and then another, inside her.

Over the peak of her hip he could see their hands clasped together, the tattooed petals on her forearm twisting and fluttering as her body tensed.

With a choked shout, Amalthea came around his curled fingers, contracting tight around him. Cullen kept his mouth on her, the ball of his piercing dragging rough along her flesh until she whined and shuddered a final time, a hand on his head convincing him to move.

With Amalthea prone against the sheets, eyes closed, he didn't have to hide the small pleasure he took in licking his lips and fingers clean.

"Wow. That..." she paused to huff an exhausted breath, "good piercing. _Good._ "

Cullen smirked, stretching as he moved to sit up. "Oh, yes of course, the jewellery did absolutely _all_ the work, I'll be sure to pass the message on."

Amalthea giggled, shoving at him with a sweaty leg. "You know what I mean, asshole. _You_ were good," she raised a tired hand, motioning as if she were grabbing for him, "you're always good."

Cullen returned her soft smile. Seeing her like that, spent and contented and lying against soft pillows, he suddenly desired nothing more than to curl up right there with her. He lay down between her extended arm and the length of her body, positioned so that he could kiss her neck and collar freely. He took advantage of that, peppering her warm, flushed skin with soft smooches, a raspberry or two, and the occasional flick of a pierced tongue.

He was going to have to get up early tomorrow, to prepare bouquet arrangements for the store and a million other never-ending little tasks. Sometimes he was quite envious of Amalthea's comparatively lax opening hours - her argument was that _no one wants to be tattooed before ten_ though he suspected it was all for the sake of sleeping in - but for now, they had time, and he wouldn't want to waste it anywhere but beside her.

A small, warm arm wrapped around his middle. Shaded petals, falling from ink trees, came to rest against his belly button. Cherry blossoms. The value of life, of fate. Of beauty in the smallest things.

"Cullen?" Her voice was soft and drowsy, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, darling?"

"I think _I_ should get a tongue ring."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Tesselate by Alt-J, which is on the playlist I listened to while writing this [ surpriiise i love u rye](https://open.spotify.com/user/nixiad/playlist/7CyDAu9v7ArxWFMe0YFK7q)
> 
> Hmu over on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nycreous) but be warned all i ever talk about is the adventure zone. All kudos n comments appreciated!!! Xxxxx


End file.
